Abatida
by BrianHoper
Summary: La guerra al fin ha estallado en Freljord. Mientras los guerreros más leales luchan en honor a sus líderes, éstas mantienen otra batalla lejos del fragor de la contienda. Two-shot conjunto entre Aviro y BrianHoper.
1. Capítulo 1

**HOLA GENTEEEEE! Bueno, en primer lugar me alegro de volver a las andadas con un pequeño tributo al tan poco cultivado AshexSejuani QUE ES HERMOSO! Por qué la gente no entiende que es una relación extrañamente hermosa de amor/odio? Bueno, sea como sea, si estais aquí es porque os gusta la pareja. Si hemos clasificado (y digo hemos porque en este trabajo ha participado equitativamente Aviro, él ha escrito el segundo capítulo ;) ) este two-shot en M, es porque, de algún modo u otro, este relato contiene fragmentos que son clasificados como M. Así que vosotros sabreis lo que leeis! Un placer serviros y traeros entretenimiento. Saludos!**

**-Brian Fuera-**

* * *

><p>La tormenta de nieve arreciaba imponente sobre las cordilleras que dividían Freljord. El frío no se apiadaba de nadie, y menos de los fieros guerreros que avanzaban hacia el sur con ansia de conquista. El viento cortante azotaba sus pieles con gélida crueldad, sin conseguir amenizar la furia de todos aquellos que reclamaban lo que supuestamente debía ser suyo. Una mujer, jinete de jabalí, trotaba por delante de sus tropas avivando el fuego de la guerra. Con su maza apuntaba a su objetivo de ataque, otra joven muchacha con un arco de hielo que les cortaba el paso acompañada de lo que parecían ser otras quinientas arqueras, como poco.<p>

-¡Sejuani!-Gritó la portadora del arco de Avarosa, dejando escapar de entre sus labios palabras envueltas en vaho.- ¡Esta guerra no tiene sentido! ¡Detén tu avance! ¡Si nos unimos, seremos más fuertes, no pasaréis más hambre y estaremos preparados para la oscuridad que nos acecha!

-¡Palabrerías de una niña insensata!-Vociferó Sejuani, la jinete del jabalí blanco.- ¡Nos consideraste débiles, como lo es tu pueblo! ¡Tus deseos de paz nos traerán la desdicha! ¡En lugar de intentar imponerte con tu patética mano blanda, haz fuerte a tus guerreros y lucha como una auténtica líder!

-Veo que no hay negocio posible contigo...-Murmuró Ashe, la líder de los avarosan.

-La letra con sangre entra...-Respondió la portadora de la maza, preparándose para evitar un flechazo helado por parte de su enemiga.

La guerra estalló con violencia después de que la primera flecha surcase el cielo. Hachas rompieron escudos, cadenas atraparon espadas y vástagos atravesaron el pecho de muchos guerreros de ambos bandos, haciéndolos caer estrepitosamente contra el manto blanco para no volverse a levantar. Numerosas franciscas partían cráneos por donde quiera que pasaban a manos de su dueño berserker, Olaf, que no dudaba un segundo antes de lanzarlas sin piedad contra sus enemigos. El bárbaro profirió un grito que se escuchó hasta en los fiordos más lejanos del norte de Freljord, provocando desprendimientos de nieve que arrastró a varios yetis que Nunu había reunido para prestarlos al servicio de los descendientes de Avarosa. Sejuani galopaba velozmente entre sus guerreros, golpeando con su mangual helado a todo ser viviente que no fuera de su tribu o aliados. Avanzaba arrasando a cualquiera que se le cruzase en su camino, buscando a una persona en especial. Pudo vislumbrar que Volibear mantuvo su palabra y que varios de sus ursains más poderosos cercaban a algunos enemigos por el flanco derecho. Pronto llegarían más aliados ocultos en la umbría de la montaña. Otro avarosan cayó bajo la maza helada de Sejuani, acercándola cada vez más a su rival. Pudo descubrirla oculta tras una improvisada barricada de nieve y ramas de coníferas muertas, perforando con suma precisión costados y cabezas hostiles, impidiendo el paso de los conquistadores hacia el sur de Freljord.

Una sonrisa ambiciosa grabó el rostro de la jinete, azuzando a su puerco, que galopó sin intenciones de detenerse hacia la barricada. Bristle encajó su enorme calavera en el muro de contención y, con un brusco movimiento, la barrera protectora fue destruida sin que el animal siquiera se despeinara. Ashe quedó vulnerable ante la soberana figura de la representante de La Garra Invernal, que sacudía su orbe de hielo sobre su cabeza, provocando que las partículas de agua fría y hielo fueran atraídas y formaran un imponente remolino azulado que bajó aún más la temperatura ambiente. Éste fenómeno dificultó la huida de Ashe, pero no impidió que pudiera lanzarse por la pendiente sombría de la cordillera. La arquera rodó abrazada a su arma. El dolor de los golpes que sufrió mientras caía se manifestaron al llegar al centro de la lengua del glaciar. Apoyándose en sus dos manos, logró ponerse en pié, con algo de dificultad. Estaba confusa y mareada. Aquella intentona de escape de animal acorralado le habían regalado unos preciados segundos de ventaja, pero no sabía si una insignificante distancia entre ella y su enemiga compensaba el daño que había sufrido al caer. Decidió correr y someter a su contrincante a una persecución fatigosa entre rocas escarpadas y hielo para intentarla guiar hasta el territorio protegido por los avarosan, donde podrían reducirla y capturarla.

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse con rapidez. Parecía que Sejuani había aceptado el juego con gusto. Todos sabían del placer que embargaba a aquella mujer cuando perseguía a sus presas moribundas, víctimas del terror que ella misma les infundía, las arrinconaba y terminaba con su existencia de un golpe limpio de su arma. Sólo ella sabía cuánto estaba disfrutando al galopar a toda velocidad tras el joven y magullado cuerpo de aquella pequeña princesa autoproclamada. Su frenesí aumentaba al imaginarse el miedo en los ojos de la arquera, al visualizar sus pequeñas y delicadas manos pálidas intentando frenar la sed de sangre de aquella mujer bestializada por las adversidades de la vida, y lo que más la motivaba aún era la imagen de ella misma portando el inerte torso adolescente de Ashe sobre sobre su hombro, rugiendo victoriosa, observando el renacer de Freljord bajo la mano de su nueva reina mientras los débiles avarosan caían arrodillados con una extraña mezcla de temor por la nueva era que se avecinaba y pena por la pérdida de su valerosa líder. Reía abrumada por sus propias ilusiones futuristas. Ashe lanzaba alguna que otra flecha hacia atrás, intentando ganar tiempo mientras se adentraba entre las rocas. Sejuani pateaba el lomo de su jabalí, exigiendo mayor velocidad al animal, que obedecía sin rechistar.

Ashe estaba comenzando a temer verdaderamente por su vida. Nunca le había preocupado realmente morir por defender en lo que creía. Pocas veces se había encontrado en una situación tan encarnizada como en la que se veía ahora, perseguida por una depredadora nata a la que sólo le importaba verla destrozada contra la pureza de la nieve, pero ahora sentía miedo. Verdadero miedo. Consiguió esconderse en una grieta del pedregal antes de que Sejuani blandiera su arma y reventara toneladas de riscos, sembrando el frío a su paso. La piel de la arquera se congeló, cansándola más. Confiaba en poder sobrevivir a aquel ataque, pero el destino era incierto, Sejuani era rápida como el viento y la situación de los avarosan peligraría si llegaba a morir. La muerte no era una opción. Tenía que aguantar. Por ella. Por Freljord. El canchal de hielo de la jinete aterrizó de nuevo muy cerca de donde se encontraba la fugitiva. Pudo apartarse a tiempo antes de que la maza destruyera de nuevo parte de su escondite. Saltó por encima de la barrera de escollos que la mantenía lejos del alcance de su perseguidora y corrió de nuevo cuesta abajo. Bristle enristró tras la joven, siguiéndola bien de cerca. El agotamiento hacía mella en la que iba a pié. No podía correr durante tanto tiempo por un terreno tan dificultoso como aquel. Bastante estaba resistiendo con las heridas que se había provocado al salir rodando ladera abajo. Aún así, siguió avanzando con presteza, saltando de un lado a otro tras las rocas que podían prestarle cierta seguridad temporal ante los incisivos ataques de Sejuani. Llegó hasta un claro nevado, rodeado de cantos de granito y limitado por una escarpada pared pétrea que soportaba el peso de la montaña y bordeaba la cima. De un salto, Ashe se encaramó al peñasco y comenzó a escalarlo tan rápido como sus extremidades se lo permitían.

Su mano derecha se sujetó con fuerza a un saliente antes de que éste explotara por un durísimo impacto de la maza de Sejuani. Todo lo que le servía como sujeción se desprendió y cayó junto a ella sobre la nieve del claro. Débil, se revolvió en el suelo, intentando incorporarse de nuevo. La jinete se bajó de su montura y se acercó sonriente, apoyando su arma sobre su hombro.

-Cómo me conozco ésta escena...-Declaró triunfante, colocando su bota sobre el costado de Ashe y obligándola a girar para terminar boca arriba y verla el rostro mientras hablaba.- La triste liebre, después de haber intentado escapar en vano de su captor, afrontando internamente su destino.

Ashe tosió. Intentó llevarse una mano al estómago para tratar de calmar el dolor, pero Sejuani, desconfiada, se lo impidió.

-Ni la velocidad ni el ingenio la ha podido salvar del hambre del lobo.-La guerrera se agachó a su lado, llevando sus toscos dedos al rostro de la derrotada joven.- No puede haber paz sin guerra, muchacha. Mira a lo que te ha conducido tu estúpida honradez.

Ashe cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de gracia cuando Sejuani levantó su mano con intenciones de descargar toda su fuerza bruta contra su cabeza.

Un vendaval repentino invadió el claro. La arquera abrió los ojos para ver que su agresora había sido arrastrada por la fuerte corriente de aire gélido hacia atrás y había impedido el ataque.

Anivia sobrevolaba la zona y vio la pelea. Ante la crítica situación de su aliada, decidió actuar, descendiendo en picado y creando el fuerte viento al abrir sus alas batiéndolas ante la berserker.

Unas cadenas de hielo colisionaron contra el criofénix, dejándolo congelado dentro de una prisión glacial y provocando su caída por el acantilado al que daban la espalda.

Mientras el ave caía irremediablemente y se despeñaba, Ashe formó una flecha entre sus dedos, tensó su arco e impulsó el proyectil hacia el hombro de Sejuani, quien chilló de dolor al sentir cómo la piel, el músculo, la sangre y los nervios que entraron en contacto con el helado vástago se entumecían y congelaban. De la impresión, retrocedió los pasos suficientes para que sus talones llegaran al límite del área horizontal del claro y no encontraran soporte. Sejuani no pudo concentrarse para mantener el equilibrio y tropezó, golpeando con su espalda el suelo. Su cuerpo giró por la nieve hasta que quedó inerte al borde de una enorme y profunda brecha en el hielo. La delicada estructura del margen de la abertura no soportó el peso de la guerrera, por lo que se fracturó y se derrumbó, precipitándose con Sejuani al vacío desolador de aquel boquete. Ashe corrió hacia la orilla del agujero, pero llegó demasiado tarde para poder ayudar a la mujer. Sólo pudo limitarse a mirar hacia la oscuridad de la grieta, sin sospechar que Bristle, enfadada, trotaba furiosa hacia ella clamando venganza por la pérdida de su ama. Lo último que Ashe pudo percibir antes de ser engullida por las entrañas de la Tierra es un fortísimo dolor en la espalda, producto de la bestial embestida que la jabalí le proporcionó.


	2. Chapter 2

Aún consciente, la jefa de la Garra Invernal notó un lecho duro y frío bajo su espalda. Trabajosamente, sus pulmones se llenaron de una bocanada de aire gélido. Permaneció inmóvil hasta que pudo respirar con normalidad, lo que le permitió centrarse en su siguiente problema: la flecha de hielo profundamente hincada en su hombro izquierdo. Con su mano derecha trató en vano de quebrarla, mas le resultó imposible al comprobar que no solo era incapaz de romperla, sino que incluso a través del cuero de sus guanteletes su frío le entumecía la mano. 

Los gruñidos y resoplos de su montura a unos diez metros sobre ella, fuera de la grieta, le dieron una nueva idea. 

-¡Ve a buscar ayuda, Bristle!-Ordenó, alzando la voz todo lo que su estado le permitía. 

Al punto pudo oír a su fiel montura alejarse al trote de la abertura. 

No muy lejos de ella, Ashe apenas era capaz de discernir qué ocurría ante ella. Todo daba vueltas, su costado le quemaba a causa de las heridas, y en la zona en la que recibió la embestida notaba un dolor insoportable. Sus ojos empezaban a anegarse en lágrimas de pura agonía cuando vio algo moverse ante ella. Allí estaba Sejuani, levantándose y dirigiendo su glacial mirada directamente a su enemiga. Presa del pánico, la joven trató de arrastrarse de espaldas en la dirección contraria y poner entre ellas algo más de espacio, pero la jefa logró ponerse en pie definitivamente, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que le causaba la flecha que aún se alojaba en su carne. 

-Y la liebre se arrastra, malherida. Sus huesos rotos, su sangre derramada, pero ella sigue huyendo del lobo-Se burló con aire de suficiencia. 

Cerró la distancia que las separaba y se agachó ante la malherida Ashe con una sonrisa victoriosa dibujada en su rostro. Su yelmo yacía en el suelo de la brecha, con lo que sus níveos cabellos desordenados le conferían un aspecto salvaje. Agarrando a la chica de un tobillo tiró de ella hacia sí, luego la tomó del vestido y la levantó del suelo sin apenas esfuerzo. 

-Levántate-Dijo sosteniéndola contra la pared. Los pies de la joven no tocaban el suelo. -Así...quiero ver bien tu cara cuando te rindas ante mí. 

-Eso...no sucederá-Consigue decir la otra, respirando a duras penas. 

-Bristle traerá a mis guerreros hasta aquí, y una vez fuera de esta grieta te obligaremos a ceder el trono a aquellos que sí merecen gobernar Freljord. 

Ashe logró aferrar con su mano la flecha de hielo que estaba clavada en el hombro de su enemiga y entonces la retorció, con lo que Sejuani notó una nueva punzada de dolor en la herida.  
>Soltó a su rival mientras ella misma caía sobre sus rodillas, presa de aquel agónico dolor que se extendía desde su hombro a lo más profundo de su ser. Podía notar los pequeños fragmentos helados que se habían desprendido de la punta hincarse aún más en su carne, congelándose nuevamente y sometiéndola a una tortura que ya habría hecho que cualquier otro se hubiese desmayado por el dolor. <p>

-¡Zorra sin honor!-Bramó la jefa. 

Sabiendo que ahora tenía la iniciativa, la joven volvió a hablar. 

-Sacaré esa flecha, con una condición. 

-Jamás aceptaré nada de lo que me digas-Masculló la berserker acercándose a su enemiga y rodeando su cuello con sus fuertes manos, lista para darle muerte de una vez por todas. 

-Mátame, y tú morirás antes de que alguien llegue, congelada o desangrada. Déjame salvarte y podremos hablar como personas y no como animales-Dijo Ashe mientras su cuello era constreñido más y más. 

-Sácame esto y me pensaré no aplastar tu cabeza bajo las pezuñas de Bristle- Amenazó, aminorando la presión. 

-No tiene que ser así siempre, podemos hablar. 

-Solo los cobardes hablan. Actúa o cállate. 

Ella asintió, convencida de que de momento no iba a conseguir nada de la otra. 

-Siéntate y apóyate en la pared-Ordenó la adolescente. 

Ella obedeció a regañadientes, pero manteniendo una mano en su cuello, lista para aplastar su tráquea a la menor señal de peligro. Cuando Sejuani estuvo sentada contra la pared de hielo, Ashe se sentó en sus muslos y se inclinó sobre ella para examinar la herida. Con un rápido movimiento, quebró el astil de la flecha, lo que provocó una nueva descarga de dolor y que la férrea mano de su enemiga se cerrase un poco sobre su cuello. 

-Cuidado con lo que haces, ramera-Dijo ella, jadeando y cerrando los ojos a causa del dolor. 

-Sabes lo que tengo que hacer ahora para sacarla-Murmuró la chica, temerosa de su reacción. 

-Hazlo de una vez-Asintió la otra. 

Lentamente, desabrochó los cierres y hebillas de la armadura de la mujer. Luego, tiró suavemente del borde de su traje para dejar al descubierto la herida, dentro de la cual permanecían la punta de la flecha y una pequeña parte del astil. Intentó concentrarse, a pesar de su propio dolor, y sus hábiles manos estudiaron con detenimiento el orificio. 

-Tengo que saber que no me matarás si lo hago-Declaró. 

La mano que antes amenazaba su garganta pasó a posarse en su muslo, pero aún notaba la tensión que invadía a la mujer a la que intentaba ayudar. La jefa parecía visiblemente incómoda ante el hecho de que su pecho esté casi al descubierto, pero no hace ningún movimiento. 

-¿A qué esperas? ¿Te perturba ver sangre de cerca por una vez en tu vida?-Se burló entonces. 

-¿Qué es lo que odias tanto de mí?-Inquirió la joven mientras seguía palpando alrededor del agujero de entrada del proyectil. 

La respuesta llegó cargada de rabia, pero su tono parecía más dolido que airado. 

-Odio en lo que te has convertido. Odio en lo que conviertes a mi pueblo, nuestro pueblo. Odio que de la misma tierra que me dio a luz haya salido un adalid de la debilidad como tú, dispuesta a tener trato con los forasteros y... 

Se interrumpió cuando, sin previo aviso, Ashe introdujo sus dedos la herida y empujó la punta de flecha hacia adelante para hacerla salir por el otro lado. La forma de la punta haría que sacarla hacia atrás solo desgarrase aún más la carne, así que tiene que salir de frente, atravesando un poco más de músculo. La mano de Sejuani se cerró sobre su muslo con violencia, haciendo que la chica por poco perdiera la concentración. Sitió cómo la antes fuerte líder se quebraba en un rugido de agonía que retumbaba en las paredes que las rodean.

-Abre la boca-Ordenó. 

Sejuani obedece, cegada por el dolor que sufre mientras la punta helada se abre paso. La adolescente colocó su antebrazo entre los dientes de la jefa.

-Muérdelo- Añadió. 

Apretar la mandíbula aliviaba en parte el suplicio. Ejerció tanta presión con los dientes que la piel de la joven casi se rasgó incluso a través de su brazal de piel, mas no le importaba. Un último empujón y la punta salió definitivamente por el otro lado. Retira su antebrazo y, sin importarle ya lo que pase, se deja caer pesadamente contra su rival, con su frente apoyada en la de ella. La arquera rasgó entonces la tela del bajo de su vestido y la usó para detener la ya de por sí leve hemorragia.  
>Ambas jadeantes tras el esfuerzo, ambas manchadas con la sangre de la líder de la garra invernal. Su piel estaba perlada en sudor, a pesar del frío reinante. Se miraban mutuamente a los ojos, separadas por unos centímetros, tan cerca que sentían el cálido aliento de la otra en sus respectivos labios. <p>

-¿Qué es lo que odias tanto de mí?-Preguntó la más joven de nuevo, aún falta de aliento. 

-Odio...en lo que te has convertido...odio...lo que representas...-Recitó la mujer. 

-¿Siempre ha sido así?-Insistió. 

-No...-Murmuro entre dientes Sejuani, que recobraba su furia inicial a medida que se recuperaba de la intervención. 

-¿Tiene que ser siempre así?-Preguntó Ashe, rodeando el rostro de su enemiga con las manos y cerrando los ojos. 

-Te odio...-Susurró la jefa, sucumbiendo al fin.

Sus labios colisionaron en un beso hambriento y pasional en el que ambas trataban de imponerse a la otra por la fuerza, pero pronto la mayor tomó el control. Las manos de la chica despeinaban la melena blanca como la nieve de Sejuani, pero ésta no estaba dispuesta a permitir a aquella niña tomarse tantas confianzas. 

Con férrea determinación, tomó a Ashe de las muñecas y luego mantuvo sus brazos a la espalda de esta, inmovilizados. Sus forcejeos no hicieron sino animarla a seguir con su juego.

-No oses tocarme con tus débiles manos-Ordenó inclinándose hacia delante, cosa que lanzó a la otra contra el suelo. 

En un instante la berserker estaba sobre ella, aprisionándola contra el hielo. Con una sola mano, sujetó ambos brazos de la adolescente por encima de su cabeza, mientras que la otra la usaba para separar sus piernas y así poder colocarse entre ellas. Ahora Ashe yacía indefensa bajo su voluminoso cuerpo. Aunque intentó revolverse al principio, pronto supo que no sería capaz de escapar a las garras de su enemiga. Tras un nuevo beso en el cual Sejuani dejó clara su dominancia, descendió poco a poco, trazando un camino por la piel de la arquera a base de mordiscos y besos. Succionaba aquí, mordía allá y lamía acá, arrancando suspiros y algunos estremecimientos en su prisionera, la cual sintió cómo el placer que le proporcionaban se juntaba con el dolor que sufría a causa de sus heridas. 

El peso en sus costillas también le provocaba un gran dolor, mitigado en parte por las poco tiernas caricias que ahora hacían descender los tirantes de su vestido. Sintió que la jefa le liberó las manos y, en un acto reflejo, trató de acariciar el cabello de Sejuani. Quería pasar sus manos por su pelo, su rostro... 

-He dicho que no me toques-Le recordó la mujer, haciendo una leve presión en su costado con las yemas de los dedos. 

La repentina punzada de dolor la convenció de que era mejor obedecer y mantener las manos sobre la cabeza. Casi no logra contenerse cuando notó los labios de su captora jugar con uno de sus pechos. También notó cómo ella sonreía con malicia contra su piel tras haberle arrancado un pequeño quejido con un suave mordisco en la cúspide de uno de sus senos. Una mano sigilosa comenzó a tentar entonces por debajo de su falda, acarició la parte interior de sus muslos y se posó en su sexo. 

Muy lentamente, Sejuani frotaba su mano contra su intimidad, jugando a la vez con sus pechos. Los suspiros se tornaron gemidos, cada uno de los cuales acompañado de satisfacción y sufrimiento a partes iguales. Tortuosamente lenta, la mujer empezó a descender plantando besos y pellizcos sobre la delgada figura de la arquera. Le llevó lo que a Ashe le parecieron horas llegar hasta su abdomen, y aún más empezar a alcanzar su ya humedecida entrepierna. 

-Sejuani...-Murmuró ella, casi suplicante. 

Su lengua trazó sobre su piel el corto camino que la separaba ya de su meta. Cuando al fin llegó, no se hizo más de rogar. Se quitó los guantes rápidamente, y a la lengua la acompañó un dedo en su acometida. Su espalda se arqueó bruscamente, de su boca saliendo un quejido lastimero.  
>El mundo pareció detenerse en aquel instante para ella. Sejuani añadió un segundo dedo, comenzando un movimiento rítmico mientras su no menos experta lengua hacía a Ashe temblar y estremecerse a cada movimiento. <p>

Sin poder contenerse más tiempo, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al cabello de Sejuani, la cual se detuvo en el acto. Alzó la vista para mirarla a los ojos, con aquella sonrisa depredadora aún en su rostro. 

-Por favor...-Suplicó la chica, ya con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. 

La jefa chasqueó la lengua, pero toleró el contacto y volvió a poner en marcha su encanto.  
>A medida que llegaba al clímax, todo dejaba de tener sentido para la joven. Todo lo demás dejó de importarle a medida que se acercaba más y más. <p>

-Eres débil-Dijo la otra en tono de reproche. 

-Sí-Asintió ella, temerosa de hacerla enfadar de nuevo. 

-Eres una niña mimada que no debió enfrentarse a mí en una guerra-Prosiguió, clavando profundamente las uñas de su mano libre en el muslo de su presa. 

-Lo soy-Asintió otra vez, ya casi al borde del abismo. 

-Debiste dejar que otros se hiciesen cargo de lo que no sabías manejar, ¿verdad?-Atacó de nuevo la jefa. 

-¡Sí!-Se oyó a sí misma chillar, coincidiendo con una de las acometidas, 

Casi estaba ahí, tocando el cielo. Solo necesitaba que Sejuani consintiera en acelerar el ritmo para permitirle alcanzarlo. 

-Se...Sejuani...-Imploró con voz temblorosa. 

-Suplica.-Le ordenó la jefa, deteniéndose súbitamente. 

-Te lo suplico... Por favor... Dámelo...-Cedió finalmente la arquera, desmoronándose por completo. 

-Por fin te rindes ante mí-Rió la otra. 

Poco después, una descarga de emociones se abre paso a través de su cuerpo y la hace tirar del cabello de su captora y arquearse balbuceando cosas incoherentes, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y el cuerpo dolorido, pero al mismo tiempo más en paz que nunca. Cuando al fin volvió en sí, sintió cómo Sejuani salió de su interior y subió para mirarla cara a cara, con sus rostros una vez más el uno frente al otro. 

-Te has rendido-Le susurró la jefa con su tono de superioridad, aunque por algún motivo la victoria no se sentía tan bien como esperaba. 

Ashe, cuyas manos seguían entrelazadas con la corta melena de la jefa, asintió lentamente. 

-Lo sé-Confirma ella. 

Tras esto, las dos volvieron a fundirse en un beso, más frío que los anteriores. Cuando se separaron, las dos se miraron a los ojos unos instantes para luego decir al unísono, más en un intento de convencerse a sí mismas que guiadas por lo que verdaderamente sienten: 

-Te odio.


End file.
